


Kitchen Delights

by TwistedxSaiyan



Category: Guardians of Childhood - Fandom, NightmareGalleon, rise of the guardians
Genre: Adult Themes, Anal Sex, Dumb humor at the end of story, If I am missing a tag let me know, M/M, Male Homosexuality, NSFW, Not Suitable for Minors, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Strong Language, adult characters, male x male, please read all THE TAGS, stupid humor at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedxSaiyan/pseuds/TwistedxSaiyan
Summary: One shot smut with Pitch and Pitchiner.No real plot, just smut.This is not beta read, so there will be typos and editing errors. I am not really a writer (I prefer drawing).Either way I hope you enjoy.





	Kitchen Delights

 

His breath hitched.

The sharp claw caressing along his cheek roused an undignified sound past his parted lips, noises that even the Boogeyman didn't know he could make.  
How was it that they ended up like this? The Shade had been minding his own business, keeping distracted within the kitchen kneading a ball of dough to work out his frustrations, never one to admit his terrible habit of stress baking.  
Stressed from always having his plans thwarted by the Guardians, no matter how hard he worked, they always seemed to prevail.  
His guard had to have been down, mind elsewhere in his reeling thoughts, to ever allow this to happen.  
To allow Pitchiner to sweep one powerful arm across the kitchen table, dispersing the contents there to clatter to the floor loudly and having his person instead sprawled across the surface.

The heavy petting grew more feverish, robe hiked up and long legs trying to coax the behemoth closer, feeling those rippling muscles grind along his much more lithe frame.  
He was shaking of all things, feeling out of control while his head was spinning from the overwhelming pleasure, practically going mad with how that wicked tongue made claim at his throat, dragging teasingly hard against the pulsing artery there.  
That is till the larger Shade broke away, panting his hot breath along the sensitive skin and vibrating against it with a deep, rumbling moan.

"Pitch,"

The Boogeyman's name would breathlessly fall from the others mouth, eliciting yet another foreign sound past his own, one of wanton desperation  
as his hands would desperately paw upwards, snatching hold of Pitchiner's face to cup within his palms.  
Eager lips would crush together, battling over the kiss in a frantic and nearly barbaric manner.  
Wet muscles would lash and coil, teeth would scrape and nick against the gums, drawing beads of blood to dance between them as they moaned.  
Breaking away, greedy tongue licking away the tainted pink spittle that stringed between them, the svelte dark spirit growled and bared his teeth.  
It earned, much to his delight, a much more menacing snarl in response and a large hand striking out to snatch against his hair, gripping tightly in a way that brought bout delicious mixture of pain and pleasurable tingles.  
Head lolling back from the force, exposing that long tantalizing throat before the other Nightmare King, he would submit himself to the glistening fangs that now preyed at his jugular.

   
Caterwauling, arms lunging to sink claws into the flesh of the flexing shoulder blades that hovered over him, feeling that magnificent frame of power dominate over his own, the Shade panted and attempted to ground himself against the other.  
A chanting of Pitchiner's name would spill forth, uttered in between each breathy pant and moan, while his body would betray him with pathetic and needy bucks.  
Pleas for the moment went ignored, for the hulking dark Spirit was transfixed upon his own ministrations.  
For it wasn't long till those burly arms managed to easily maneuver the Boogeyman, so that the others trembling belly was met with the cool surface of the table, face pressed down against the smooth wood, while hips were jutted upwards and eagerly presented.

   
Choked sounds would be stifled as the lithe Shade balled his fist up towards his face, biting against the knuckles while whines began to build up within his throat.  
Anticipation pounded within every vein, while heat began to pool within his lower belly, dispersing and flushing along every fiber of the Boogeyman's being.  
Before he would even have the chance to peek around a shoulder, eager to spy just what his kindred was up to, he'd utter a gasp of surprise and welcome to the feel of those large hands kneading at his ass cheeks.

   
By the Darkness this man would be his undoing.

   
A pitiful mewl would wriggle free between his fingers, eyelids half drooped and hips jutting to meet every touch, already addicted to the feel of those fingers skillfully trailing over sensitive skin, knowing just where to apply pressure and where to barely stroke to earn frustrated growls.  
Ears would twitch to the sound of Pitchiner's amused chuckles, laced with a huskiness and a hint of a possible purr.

   
"Come now," That deep commanding voice would sensually growl.

   
"Let me hear you make those highly intoxicating sounds I adore."

   
Before he could quip back something snarky, what ever words were stilled the moment he felt the spreading of his buttocks, leaving the Boogeyman's heart pounding like a stampede of wild horses throughout his chest and down every vein, feeling exposed and vulnerable to the other.  
"D-Don't-" Was choked past his parted lips, which were decorated with strings of spittle that threatened to drool down the corner of his mouth.  
Lust glazed eyes would clench shut as a sharp gasp would mewl through him, twitching the very moment he felt what Pitchiner was doing.  
He knew that sensation anywhere, of that thick wet tongue slithering down to flick along his sensitive skin, teasing along the puckered rings and causing saliva to cascade down to dribble along his tightening testicles.  
Hand clasping over his mouth, muffling back the cries as his body jerked and writhed, the Shade pressed his face against the table while his hips bucked, seeking that delectable friction as that muscle swirled and coated him nicely.  
Yet the moment the larger King's hand moved to curl a finger, gesturing come hither motions with a claw just upon the underside of the Boogeyman's leaking cock, managed to wrangle free a keen from those ashen lips.  
Claws raking across the marbled wood texture of his previously pristine table, a vicious snarl of untamed need wretched free from the Shade.

"You will stop your teasing this instant! Get on with it!" He'd snap, tongue panting out as drool would pool just under his resting chin.  
Pointed ears would flick to the sound of Pitchiner's amused hum, laced with a smugness that left the Dark Spirit wishing he had the will power to turn around  
and cuff the other.

   
"Always so impatient."

   
Just as his mouth would open to make a retort, the Shade would find himself once more easily adjusted, those large warm hands guiding him to now bask sprawled upon his back, heart thumping within his heaving chest, while pale-golden irises flickered upwards and took in the magnificent view of the powerful King.  
Breath still, a quiver slithering through his belly and gaze unable to look away, he'd feast on the sight of those sharp claws moving to the leather pants, hooking at the hem and giving quite the visible tease, as the article of clothing would be slowly peeled down.  
  
"Look what you've done to me, this is all your fault."  
It wasn't long before the massive engorged flesh was free, jutting on end and flushed dark, the wide crown weeping with thick pre-cum.

"This what you want?" Pitchiner would purr gruffly, predatory eyes glistening with desire and promises of what was to come.  
Gripping at his own girth, the muscular Shade would playfully slap the flushed head of his cock against the Boogeyman's entrance, sliding and painting the sticky crown along the clenching rings, a low pleased growl rumbling through him upon earning delicious wanton whines.

The larger King wouldn’t even allow the Boogeyman the chance to demand the other to get on with it, for those hands would snatch upon those hips and embed with a grip tight enough that tomorrow, there would certainly be bruises.  
With a snap forward, that engorged cock would sheath deep into those velvety walls to the very hilt, eliciting a keen to rip past Pitch’s parted ashen lips.  
The table would creak and groan in protest to their feverish lovemaking, causing the legs of the furniture to scratch and clatter against the cold stone floor.  
Each piston of Pitchiner’s pelvis collided their frames violently together, sparking hot electric blue tongues of pleasure up along the lithe Shade’s spine.  
Those tongues would wag and lick upon every nerve and fiber, leaving his helpless frame to writhe and squirm in bliss, beads of perspiration rolling and slithering along every rippling inch of skin.  
  
Pitch’s hands would snake up along each flexing thick bicep, fingertips mesmerizing every curve, before managing to snake to rake sharp claws along the brawny muscular shoulder blades.  
The coming together of their frames was as intense as that of a roaring tide, rising up only to fall and crash hard against the seashore, filling the air with it’s melodious moans of ecstasy.  
The feel of Pitchiner's breath at his earlobe had the smaller of the two releasing a mewl, head lolling to snap up and nip along that jaw-line for days.  
There against the larger Nightmare King’s skin, did Pitch chant the others name in worship, while his svelte frame rocked and belly rolled, meeting every savage thrust.  
  
Pitch tasted that name over and over again upon his tongue, feeling that rapid girth brand his quaking walls, before gushing and marking hot seed against them.  
The Boogeyman wasn’t even aware at this point that he was howling, thin arms wrapped around that well-built neck of the other Spirit as he bucked wildly, feeling that familiar pool of heat disperse within his belly before finally the delicious release of orgasm took it’s claim.  
Shuddering as he climaxed, painting his leaking cock against the nook between Pitchiner’s thigh and lower half of his stomach.  
Eyelashes fluttering, Pitch would moan softly at the feel of the other nuzzling against his face, placing tender pecks along the Boogeyman’s chin and ascending to a high cheek bone, leaving the smaller Shade’s lips to twitch into that of a small smile.  
  
Releasing a drawn out sigh in contentment, Pitch would follow it by saying in a breathless tone.  
  
”I fucking hate you.”  
  
This triggered a full bellied, rumbling chortle to rise through Pitchiner, the vibrations causing the smaller Shade’s frame with tingles, leaving his small smile to tug even wider, as both men began to laugh together, foreheads butting together as they allowed their mirth to fade into warm giggles.  
  
”Yeah well, I hate you too.” Pitchiner replied in a loving tone, head cocking as he leaned in closer to brush their lips together.  
  
”Are those cookies?” Came a voice from across the room, leaving both Nightmare King’s to jolt, Pitch’s forehead smacking up under Pitchiner’s chin, earning a mild grunt.  
  
There in the doorway of the kitchen stood Proto, as the apparition like Shade stretched his unusually long neck in the direction of a platter of baked goodies.  
  
Blood rush would flush up along the Boogeyman’s features, glowing so brightly he was sure his head looked more like an eggplant at this rate.  
Hands clamping around his face, the pinned Dark Spirit against the table would snarl in embarrassment.  
  
”Get out of the kitchen!”  
  
”But I smelled treats-”  
  
”Proto! Can’t you see I’m giving Pitch my baby batter for a whole different recipe?”  
Pitchiner spoke up nonchalantly, earning himself a back handed smack against his left pectoral muscle.  
  
Looking disappointed, the smoke like Spirit turned to leave only to pause and once more, leaned to stretch a unusually long arm out towards a dish filled with tarts.  
  
”Just one-”  
  
”GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!”  
  
  
-End.


End file.
